Duncan Mathews
Duncan A. Mathews (Identification Number: 6917-38) was a systems analyst assigned to Mars City. Like many of his fellow co-workers, he became increasingly disturbed by the strange incidents that were occurring in the city. He sent a request to Mars Security for Armor and a Plasma gun, claiming that he did not feel safe. Mars Security granted his request for armor but did not give him a Plasma gun, since civilians were not permitted to have weapons. Unfortunately for Mathews, he was unable to make use of the armor, as the base was invaded by the forces of Hell later that day. He was killed (possibly by an Imp) in the ACO Lift Junction. The player can find Mathews' body on a catwalk in the ACO Lift Junction when revisiting Mars City. His PDA will grant the player access to his office, where the armor requested in the email can be found. In his request, Mathews notes that a lot of equipment is left carelessly around the base. This is a possible reference to the fact that, during the course of the game, the player will often find free weapons and supplies on the ground. PDA Contents Emails 'Farewell for now' (11-14-2145) If you've received this e-mail, you are someone I worked with while here on Mars and have made an impression on my life. I want you to know I'm leaving Mars and UAC to pursue other opportunities after one last assignment tomorrow in Delta Labs. I will miss you terribly and will think of you often. I'm sure the friendships I've made here will last the rest of my life and I will be sure to keep in touch. As soon as I have a new address I will forward it along. I hope you will join me in the Mars City kitchen for a drink tomorrow evening. My shuttle leaves first thing on 11/16 and I'd hate to miss my last chance to see you... until next time. Ray Gerhardt 'RE: Equipment Request' (11-15-2145) We understand the pressures and concerns of civilians in Mars City. I want to assure you that there is nothing to worry about. We in UAC Security have everything under control. I've left the armor you requested on your desk. I hope this helps you sleep a bit easier. We will not be able to fulfill your request for a plasma gun at this time. I would like to take this opportunity to remind you that civilians are not allowed the possession of weapons. If you ask again, I will have no choice but to report you to UAC HR. If you do happen to find equipment, it is your duty to return it to UAC Security immediately. Sincerely, UAC Security ''----Original Message----'' Sent: 11-15-2145 To: UAC Security Please requisition to my department armor and one plasma gun with ammo. With all that has been happening around here, I don't feel safe. I haven't been able to sleep and it has been difficult to work. If it would be easier, I could always just help myself to some of the armor I've seen security leave carelessly around the base. Matthews, Duncan